


It's Not Real

by Celeybear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, short sweet fluff, the title is angstier than the fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake or not, Jinyoung hated seeing Mark hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Markjin fluff! This is based off a scenario I had for them after watching my three babies in Sanctuary. I’m sure it’s been done already, but I’ve been itching to write it so here you guys go! I posted this on Tumblr, but I figured I might as well post on here!

Mark was exhausted and in pain. He wanted nothing more than for this to end already. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this beating from the group of boys surrounding him. Mark was about to call out when a voice called the fight to a stop.

“Cut!” The director yelled for what Mark felt was the hundredth time that day. “We need to run the scene again. Mark are you okay?”

Mark was lying flat on his back on the pavement under the tunnel they had been shooting the scene. The boy was not okay. Even though the beating up was completely fake and the most pain he had received was a banged up knee that hurt like hell, psychological it was wearing Mark down.

He shook his head and called back. “I need a minute.”

“Alright, take ten everyone.” The director told the entire crew.

Mark’s eyes shut and let his body rest against the concrete. It was far from comfortable, but it was all he needed to relax his mind. He felt the presence of someone sit next to him. He ignored the person, thinking it was one of the actors he was working with. It was until he felt a hand softly run through his hair that he realized who the person was.

“I'm starting to regret suggesting you audition for this film.” Jinyoung spoke softly, tone light.

Mark shook his head. “No you don't.”

“Yes, I do.” Jinyoung said seriously, causing Mark to look up at him. He was immediately met with a solemn expressed Jinyoung.

“Why? I thought you liked having me on set with you.” He pouted a little in a teasing way, but was really curious as to why Jinyoung was unhappy with the situation.

Jinyoung's eyes stared into Mark and whispered. “Do you know how hard it is to watch your boyfriend get beat up and not be able to stop it?”

Mark’s brows furrowed. “Jinyoungie, it's not real. It's just acting! I'm not actually getting hurt. The most damage this has caused me is a bruised knee and I get those all the time from practice.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. To my eyes these guys are actually hurting you. Acting or not, I don't like seeing you get hurt.”

Mark was touched by his boyfriend’s words. He took the hand that had been stroking his head and rubbed it with his thumb. That was as close as the two could get to skinship in public. They treated it like a secret kiss shared between the two.

“You're an idiot, but you're a caring one and I love you for it.” Mark said, smiling softly.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. “I love you too.”

“Hyung, are you okay?” Bambam asked as he approached them, totally ruining the moment.

Mark wasn't upset though. He knew the younger cared a lot; plus he would have his uninterrupted time with Jinyoung later thanks to the rule they had established with the boys about needing their privacy as a couple.

He smiled. “Yes Bammy, I'm okay.”

“Good.” Bambam said with a nod. “I was about ready to beat those guys up if they had actually hurt you.”

The oldest rolled his eyes. “Man, what's with you two? I can take care of myself!”

“We know you can!” Bambam said quickly.

“But that doesn't mean we don't protect our own.” Jinyoung added, then leaned close to Mark’s ear and whispered. “Or what's mine.”

A blush crept up Mark’s cheeks as Jinyoung smirked at him.

Bambam made a face. “Eww! Can you guys not be gross for like five minutes?”

“Aish, go away before I beat you up for real!” Jinyoung threatened the younger boy.

Bambam quickly retreated at the prospect of getting hit, causing Mark to let out a chuckle. Jinyoung laughed too for a moment before turning back into serious boyfriend mode.

“Seriously Mark, are you going to be okay?” Jinyoung asked, worry spread across his face.

Mark nodded, still smiling. “Yes, I'll just be fine. Especially since I've got my scary, possessive boyfriend around to protect me.”

“Fuck yeah you do.” Jinyoung agreed.

Mark bit his lip. Jinyoung didn't curse often and it typically was only when he and Mark were in bed. Anytime profanity fell out of the younger's lips, it made Mark's nerves buzz in excitement.

“Park Jinyoung, you're making it incredibly difficult not to kiss you right now.” Mark sighed.

There was a mischievous glint in Jinyoung's eyes as he smiled down at him. “I dare you.”

For a split second Mark thought about actually doing it. But before he could even move a muscle, the director called everyone back to shoot the scene again.

“Oh well, maybe next time!” Jinyoung dramatically sighed.

Mark shook his head at his boyfriend, laughing. “Go you idiot before the director yells at you.”

Jinyoung helped Mark up from the floor and, taking Mark completely off guard, hugged him, all the while discretely placing a kiss on Mark's neck. The boy had been so shocked he almost missed the menacing glare Jinyoung had sent the other actors who were supposed to be fake beating up Mark.

Mark had no idea what he was going to do with his over protective boyfriend. 


End file.
